The Girl Who Changed It All
by Thewriterknowsbest
Summary: "She was the good girl, the nerd, the girl I'd sworn I'd never like. I was the bad boy, the one who didn't get crushes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to want to kiss her. But I did. Badly." Austin Moon, a bad boy, is persuaded to attend Chesterwood High, and while there meets people that will change his life. In particular, a girl by the name of Ally Dawson.
1. Introduction

**Hey all! Welcome to "The Girl Who Changed It All!' I hope you like it! It's one of those 'bad boy falls for good girl' type things, but I hope to put some spin on it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally... Isn't that pretty obvious?**

When my alarm went off that morning, I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, hitting the off button on my alarm to shut it up. It was a bit surprising that I would be getting out of bed the first time my alarm rang, instead of hitting snooze, going back to sleep, and being late to school. But today was different. Today was special. I was excited for once. That also was rare; me, being excited to go to school.

Who wouldn't be ecstatic? It was the last day of school before winter break began. Everyone was excited. I was going to be spending it with my friends in Colorado, skiing, snowboarding, partying with friends... I couldn't wait until the end of the day.

I got dressed, ran downstairs, and ate my breakfast quickly, than grabbed the keys to my new car that I'd gotten for my sixteenth birthday a month ago. But before I could leave, my mom held up her hand.

"Wait."

I groaned. "What is it?"

"You can't drive on the roads. It's too icy. I'll drive you."

I stubbornly shook my head. "No thanks. I'll walk."

My mother and I weren't on the best terms at the moment. Two weeks ago, my dad had officially moved out of the house, and they were officially divorced. I couldn't pretend my family was perfect anymore. I had always been my dad's miniature clone, mimicking whatever he did or said. I even looked like him; same hair, same spunky, childish personality. I think that's one of the reasons she hates my guts. I'm just returning the favor. I'd wanted to live with my dad, but the reason I didn't was that I didn't want to move, to start over. So I stayed, with the mother who's always pretending to care.

She studied me for a moment, then she sighed. "Ok, ok. Go. But be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I rushed past her out the door.

When I stepped outside, an icy cold wind whipped through the air. I shivered, and I cursed myself for not wearing a warmer jacket. I'd never been very prepared for anything in my life. I remember one time this past summer I'd gone to the beach, forgotten sunscreen, and been so sunburned it hurt to move my arms.

When I arrived at school, my best friend, Trent, came up to me and gave me a fist bump. "Hey man! You excited for the big trip? We leave tomorrow at nine, don't be late."

Trent was tall, with dark hair, skin, and eyes. He always wore his signature leather jacket atop fitting T-shirts. He was the exact guy you would envision when you think the term 'bad boy." He and I, along with some of our other friends, were considered the steriotypical players, bad boys, whatever you want to call it. It was who we were at this school.

I grinned. "Excited? That doesn't even _begin _to describe what I'm feeling! We've been looking forward to this since, like, October or something."

Trent laughed. "Guess who else is coming?" He turned then and pointed to a pretty blonde girl, wearing a cheer skirt, who glanced over and gave them a sly smile. I waved back.

"How'd you get Cassidy to come?"

Cassidy was fairly popular; she was, after all, a cheerleader. But she wasn't so popular that she had football player trying to get her attention. This made her perfect for us, if she was dumb enough to go for a bunch of players.

Trent smirked. "I... Persuaded her that it would be fun."

I gave him a high five. "Nice!"

I headed off to my first class. In actuality, I typically ditched the first two or three classes of the morning, unless we were having a test. It was the last day, and so I figured that no one was doing any real work anyways. So instead of going to American History, I went to the empty classroom at the end of the hall, which was used by students who ditched as a hang-out spot.

"Hey there Lacey. Haven't seen you in a while," I said, sidling up next to her. A few students milled about the room, chatting, laughing, and flirting.

She rolled her eyes at me. "First, it's Lola. Second, the last time I saw you, you broke my best friend's heart," She added a glare for emphasis.

I shrugged nonchalontly. "It isn't my fault your friend doesn't know how to share."

Lola, disgusted, stalked away from me. I laughed slightly. I hadn't thought that she would easily give in to me, and I was right. Some girls were just... too stubborn.

Before I even realized it, it was the final class of the day. I stared at the clock from my desk, wiling it to skip ahead and ring the loud, obnoxious bell that would mean freedom.

"Mr. Moon."

The sound of my name snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at the teacher, Ms. Watsford.

"Yes?"

She montioned me to come up to her desk. I realized then that she was handing out report cards. I got up and took it from her, quickly sitting back down. I took a ruler, and discreetly opened it. I had done this with many previous report cards; if I didn't like the grades, than no one else would ever hear about them. I slipped the report card out, but all it said was;

_Check online at our grading website. Enter in this code;_

The long code followed this statement.

I mentally groaned. Now my mother could see it and all its failing glory. I ran a hand through my messy blond hair, thinking. The bell startled me out of my thoughts. The students cheered loudly, rushing out of their seats and to the door. Without another thought, I threw the envelope in the trash on my way out, and ran to my locker to gather my things.

I was walking out of the school, when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and saw Brooke, a curly-haired brunette. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she did not look happy.

"Sup with you?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly. I'd gone out with her once; she was a diva. She'd freaked out that he'd been kissing another girl behind her back. She should've seen that coming. It's just what I do.

"Sup with _me?" _She asked incredously. "What about what's up with you? You said that you would drive me home today, remember? Oh wait, your brain isn't big enough to actually _remember _things, or be _responsible." _She was breathing heavily at this point.

I simply raised an eyebrow. "Gosh, chill out. I remember you asking me now. But, listen, I didn't drive today, so I can't exactly drive you home... How far away from here do you live? I can walk you. Unless you couldn't stand my company for that long."

Brooke stared at me, shocked. "You're... You're _unbelievable!" _

I grinned. "I B, I'm awesome right?"

For a second it looked as if the girl was going to strangle me, but instead she whirled around, and began walking quickly in the opposite direction. I heard her mutter something about, "No good dirty little-" but I shrugged it off. She'd never liked me much anyway, I'd simply been her rebound guy, after she broke up with her boyfriend.

When I arrived at home, I took my book bag and threw it into the deepest corner of my closet, where it would stay for the entire winter break. I flopped down on the couch, and let out a contented sigh. This vacation was going to be _awesome._

A couple hours later, I was watching some cartoon about a cat chasing a mouse when my mom walked in the door from being at work. She took a look at what I was watching, and rolled her eyes. "Gosh, is my son sixteen or six?"

"You wouldn't know, since you don't pay attention," I retorted, my tone slightly bitter.

My mom said nothing. She walked over to the couch opposite me, and turned off the Tv.

"Hey!' I complained. "What was that for?"

She simply said, "We need to talk."

I gave her a look. "Why? Are you sending me off to dad or something?"

She pursed her lips. "Not quite."

I felt slightly nervous then. Her expression was serious, and it was starting to scare me. Even when I insulted her, she would always just look tired, and turn away from me. Never did she look me dead and the eyes, and say that something serious was happening.

"Wh- What do you mean?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than normal.

She took a deep breath. "A couple weeks ago, I met with your principal to discuss your grades. He informed me that you oftne skip class, misbehave, and you're practically failing most of your classes."

She'd met with my principal? How had I not known that? I guess I didn't pay much attention to anything. i felt a slight knot in my stomach at what was coming next, but said nothing.

"You're always out with your friends, and constantly dating different girls, according to him. And at this rate, you're not going to end up anywhere good. So I'm going to do something about it."

"Um, ok..?" I felt slightly confused at this point, but also fearful.

"Starting in January, when school starts, you will be attending Chesterwood Preporatory High School. It's very prestigious, and its students almost always get into good colleges. Plus, you'll make a whole bunch of new friends, who might help change your attatude-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I inturruped. I held up my hand to stop her, feeling a sudden burst of anger. "So just like that, you have the right to completely change my life? Without any warning at all?" That wasn't fair at all. I thought she at least cared about me enough to make my own choices, but apparently I was wrong.

She sighed heavily. "Listen Austin. If you stay at the public high school, you'll have nowhere to go when you graduate."

"I can find someone who would care enough to help me, in a way that doesn't involve changing everything about me."

My mom was silent. The silence was deafening, and I felt myself tensing. I didn't like this sudden thoughtfullness. It was scaring me, and Austin Moon doesn't get scared.

She finally spoke. "I'll make a deal with you, then."

I slowly nodded. I definately should at least listen to her offer. If I hated it, I could just walk away, move in with Trent, whatever needed to be done.

"If you go to Chesterwood for a semester..." she began, "then I will pay for you to go to MUNY."

I blinked. Was she serious?

"M- MUNY?" I asked, stumbling over my words slightly. "Like, a semester there?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "As long as you need to attend there for whatever degree you want."

My eyes practically popped out of my head at this statement. MUNY, short for Music University of New York, was the best music school in the country. It'd been my dream to go to that school, but recently I'd begun to forget that dream, with my friends and family not really caring much about music.

She waited patiently. "So? Deal or no deal?"

I snorted at her reference, then, with a deep breath, I held out my hand, and we shook.

"Deal," I breathed.

**There you have it. The introduction to "The Girl Who Changed It All". I hope to see you guys next chapter, and please, please review! Otherwise I don't know if i should keep writing or not!**

**Bye!**


	2. First Day

**Hey! Look who's back for a new chapter! It's what you've been waiting for- (Not very long, since I just posted this story late yesterday... :P) The moment Austin and Ally meet! Don't worry, they'll meet again, and I promise Austin's jerkiness will decrease. **

**PS: Thanks to all six of you who reviewed! Auslly, Thejhamham, Valdaya1237, scout, AlexisBlaise, and MusicLover3! You guys are just awesome!**

**To MusicLover3; Yeah, I rated it K+ because the first chapter was really tame, and I don't usually write stuff that's very dark, but now that I'm looking at my notes for future chapters, and because your comment made me think about it, I did, in fact, change it to T. **

**Here's chapter 2! I don't own Austin and Ally. **

It was January fifth. A day before school.

I wanted nothing more than to simply disappear into thin air.

My mom had just gotten through explaining to me that this new school had a strict dress code. All fancy, nice shirts and no T-shirts or leather jackets.

Could this get any worse?

Over the course of winter break, I'd explained to Trent and the rest of the guys what was happening.

"Who cares about going to some school in New York?" Trent had asked, snorting.

I'd rolled my eyes as well. "I know you don't, but I've wanted to go there forever, and to have it just handed to me... I can't pass that up."

"But it wasn't just handed to you! You have to go to a fancy private school for the rest of the year!"

I'd crossed my arms. "I'll survive. I'm sure some of the snobs there will appreciate my awesomeness."

Trent had simply snorted. "Yeah, OK."

But now, I was beginning to doubt my decision as well.

"Mom, I don't know about this.." I began.

She sent me a fierce glare. "No. Nope. You're not backing out now."

I groaned, leaning back in my chair. "But-"

"Listen," she said. "This is a great opportunity for you. This semester you can decide what you want to do for the rest of your life, and senior year you can relax, knowing what you want to do afterwards, while everyone else freaks out over what they want to be."

I still wasn't convinced, but she wasn't letting me out of this deal, so for the time being, I was stuck.

* * *

The next morning I prepared myself for the worst day of my life.

I wore a nice, button-up shirt, and nice pants that I reserved for dances and funerals.

I wished it was a dance. Or my funeral.

The outfit disgusted me, especially when my mom nodded approvingly, and commented, "You look nice."

I took my book bag, and got in my car, my mom close behind. She was giving me directions to the new school, plus I was pretty sure that she didn't trust that I would actually go if she left me alone. She was probably right, but still. I hated having my mommy drive with me to school.

When we arrived, I took one look at the wealthy-looking building and put my head in my hands. "Kill me now," I muttered.

The school was large, with about three small buildings connected to form the school, with probably three floors and a basement. Along the side of the building were small, pink flowers, and other flowers lined the path to the entrance. The building was white and clean, and I highly doubted that they had ever been spray painted, unlike the public school I'd been attending. It looked like a school a fairy princess would attend. I was no fairy princess, and wouldn't be caught dead in it.

But I got out of the car anyway.

"Have a great day!" My mom called after me.

I scoffed. "You know I won't." Under my breath, I muttered, "Like she cares."

As I was walking up to the school, I could see a garden, with a fountain in the middle, towards the back of the school. I tried to memorize where it was located. It would be a good spot to go when I ditched class.

I entered the school, and took a glance around, resisting the urge to facepalm again. The school was immacuatly clean, not a thing out of place. I turned to wear I assumed the main office was, when I bumped into two guys.

"Sorry," I muttered. I intended to keep walking, but I took a quick look at them, and stopped.

They seemed almost... Bored. Bored with this school.

"Sorry," I repeated, slightly louder, and a tiny bit more sincere.

The two boys looked at me and nodded. They looked at me for a moment, and realization dawned on their faces.

"Hi," One of them said. He held out his hand to shake. He was tall, taller than me, which was saying something, since I was six foot. He had a mop of red hair, hazel eyes, freckles, and a goofy grin. "I'm Dez," He pointed to himself.

Dez. That name, however odd it was, suited him. Weird, just like him.

"And this is Chuck," He pointed to the other guy, who was short(compared to us, anyways), had brown hair, glasses, and a slight frown. Nothing like Dez at all. How they became friends is a mystery to me.

I nodded, shaking Dez's hand. "Nice to meet you." I cleared my throat. "So, um, not to be rude or anything, but... You two aren't what I pictured when saw this school."

Chuck snorted. "You thought right, whatever your name is." His voice had a slight twang to it. He must be from the south.

"I'm Austin," I said, "And what do you mean?"

Chuck scoffed. "All the kids who come here are either super-rich snobs whose parents pay for them to come here, and they act like they own the school, which they kind of do, or they're so smart their IQs are higher than anyone can count, and got in on full scholarships." He made a gesture with his arm, sweeping it to the side. "And then there's me, Dez, and I'm guessing you, by the looks of it. We're the misfits. The weird ones. We don't belong, but we're here anyways. We're not smart, not particulary rich, we just... Got here. Dez got in because his parents and the public school people wanted him to become 'more sophisticated.' And me? They wanted me because I can cook, and allow the school's cooking team to win the championship every year." Chuck looks at me then, his rant finally over. "Why are you here?"

I sigh, suddenly feeling a slight relief. Here was my answer. I wasn't alone. I smiled slightly. Maybe this semester wouldn't be _that _horrible.

"I was a troublemaker at my old school. They think sending me here for a semester will help 'change my attitude' or something." I said with a shrug.

Chuck and Dez nodded understandingly.

"So," I said, shifting my bag, "Where's the office?"

"Dean's office is that way, at the end of the hall," Chuck pointed down the hall. "Good luck in there."

Dez nodded solumnly. "Last time I went there, my turtle didn't make it out."

I gave him a confused look.

Chuck sighed. "Get used to it. That's just how he is."

I shrugged. "Ok then," I started to walk down the hall, and once I was out of earshot I muttered, "I get why he needs sophistication now."

* * *

"Sit."

I was in the Dean's office, and I'd been told he wanted to have a brief meeting with me before I got started. I did as he told, sitting in the leather chair across from his desk as indicated. I glanced around his office as he sat down. It was (not surprising) exactly like the rest of the school; neat and tidy, not a paper out of place. It made me sick.

"Mr. Moon," He began, "I am Dean Robertson. I have run this school for twelve years, and I am very respected."

It took every inch of willpower to not say something sarcastic at his remark, but somehow, I managed to hold in.

"I've seen your school records. Your grades have been very poor, and your criminal record is astoundingly long."

I raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing on my criminal record, sir. Well, except for taking a golf cart from the golf course, but I think that's the only illegal thing I've been caught for..."

Dean Robertson closes his eyes and rubs them, before turning his attention back to me. "I meant, your _school _transgressions."

"Oh." Ok, that list was pretty long.

"Anyway," he continued, "I"m allowing you into this school because I want to change all that. Give you a life, a future, a purpose-"

_More credit for yourself? Yeah, I know what people like you want. _

I tuned out his little rant, but when he leaned forward I tuned back in.

"Listen well. This school runs like a well-oiled machine. If you so much as stop that framework for a second, you're gone, you understood?" He stared me down, his intense gaze upon me. I nodded mutely.

"Don't blow this, Mr. Moon."

I shrank back ever so slightly and nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

As I stepped out of the Dean's office, I glanced down at my schedule. First class was Calculus. I wrinkled my nose. At my other school, calculus was an AP course for the smartest kids only. Here, it was a baseline for juniors, and AP for freshman and sophmores. That was rediculous. There was no way I could do such advanced subjects.

As I sat down in the classroom, I glanced around at all the other students. They were all either nerdy-looking, or snobby-looking. Just as Chuck had said. When the lesson began, I'll admit that I really did try to pay attention (what with the Dean's threat still playing in the back of my mind), but I honestly didn't understand it. It wa all letters and equations and what did that little sign mean?

When the bell rang, I hesitantly approached the teacher.

"Mrs. Moore?"

She glanced up at me through her specticles.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, could you please explain what we were just doing a little bit more...? I didn't quite get it."

She stared at me as if I had two heads. "That was a review lesson. You haven't learned that yet?"

I blinked, shocked. "Um, no."

She let out a long sigh, flipping through her books. "Tell you what," she said, looking back up at me. "I'll have Dean Robertson see about getting you a tutor. How about that?"

I was about to snap at her that I didn't need help, when I remembered my mom's words. Dean's words. The confusing lesson, and my schedule, with subjects I'd never even heard of.

So I simply nodded. "Ok."

* * *

I wanted nothing to do with this fancy, overpriced smartsy school.

As I made my way through the hallway filled with the nerdiest looking students I've ever seen, I focused only on getting to my locker as soon as humanly possible. I was about to turn the corner when I felt myself come into contact with someone else. Unfortunately, this someone else was a lot smaller than I was, so the impact knocked them down to the ground. I only paused momentarily, because I was in a hurry, but I wanted to make sure I hadn't killed the person.

I looked down, and saw a brunette girl, wearing a floral skirt and blouse(All in dress code, might I add), and glasses. Her hair was fairly long and straight, with a slight curl at the end. In this school, she might actually constitute as pretty, but in my book, she was just like the rest of them. Totally nerdy, and totally weird.

Her books had fallen out of her bag and scattered all over the hall. I made no effort to move to pick them up for her. I hadn't wanted to be liked here, and I still didn't.

She turned to look at me then. Her soft brown eyes studied me, as if I were science experiment that needed analyzing. She turned away from me, and without saying a word began to pick up her books.

I turned then, and began to walk away.

"Hey blondie!" A sharp voice rang out.

I turned, rolling my eyes slightly. These nerds were killing me.

The same boy who'd shouted at me stood, helping the brunette stand up, and gave me a glare. "Why'd you do that?"

I stared at him. "Why'd I do what? Knock her down? That was an accident. Not pick up her books? It's not my problem."

The boy had floppy brown hair and tan skin. He seemed like the kind of guy who could always be chill, always nice. Except when someone messed with his brunette friend still gathering her books and putting them in her bag.

He growled. "Listen, whoever you are, we don't tolerate jerks at this school. So if you ever try and hurt anyone here-"

"What ya gonna do?" I smirked. "Run crying to the Dean? 'Dean! That guy looked at me funny! Expel him!'"

"Dallas..." The girl had finally stood up, and was now tugging on Dallas' sleeve. "He's not worth the trouble, let's just go."

"Ohh, you're little girlfriend's looking out for ya," I taunted.

Dallas' face looked stormy, but he took a breath, and followed the girl out of the hall and into a nearby classroom.

I sighed heavily. This day was going horribly. Not that I'd expected anything less.

I spent the rest of the day trying to understand subjects that made no sense whatsoever. Not at all. The only good part about my day was free period, where I hung out with Dez and Chuck. Turns out we all have a ton in common. I liked them, because they brought out the childish me, that I would never dare show to Trent and his buddies. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Like it? Hate it? Lemme know! Write a review, favorite, follow, whatever! I even appreciate those people who read the chapter and move on with their lives without doing anything; you guys are still awesome too! **

**See you soon!**


	3. Tutoring

**Heyo! Chapter three here! Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, or simply reading! I appreciate it. I just wanted to mention something real quick; I'm sorry for the lack of Trish and Dez in this story. I couldn't really think of a way to involve them any more than they already are. So to make up for it, I'm going to be writing a Trez one-shot very soon, when I get a break from writing this story. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"So," Trent began, as he began to do the laces on his skates. "How's Chesterwood Prep?"

I huffed out a sigh, sitting on the benth next to him. We were at the skating rink to play hockey on skates, something we liked to do after school. I played with the laces on my skates.

"It's..." I tried to think of a word. "Good and bad. Mostly bad, but there are good parts about it."

He scoffed. "What could be good at a school like that?" Then, suddenly, he smirked. "Ohh. There's a girl there you like, isn't there?"

I gave him a look. "When have I _ever _had a crush? On anyone?" I highly doubted my middle school crush on Lacey O'Donald counted.

For some reason, at that moment, the thought of the brunette I'd ran into popped into my mind, but I shook it away. She wasn't pretty at all, and I certainly could never date a nerd like her. I only dated hot girls.

Trent shrugged. "OK, point taken." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "So are there a lot of good-looking ladies there? That you would possibly... go for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Not a single pretty face in sight. They're all either nerds or snobby rich girls, who I frankly cannot stand to be around."

Trent gave him a sympathetic look, and patted his shoulder before he stood up, heading towards the skate rink. "So than what's good about being there?"

I thought about it. The truth was, the good thing was my two new friends. But for whatever reason, I didn't feel like saying such a thing to Trent. So I simply said, "The school's nice and big. Plenty of cool places to ditch to." He laughed, and I tried to smile along with him.

We played our match of hockey then, and my team won fair and square. I had been on the hockey team last year, but this year I would have to find another hobby, seeing as I no longer attended North High, the school with the team. Maybe I could learn a new instrument in my free time, although that seemed like a stupid idea, since I could play practically every musical instrument imaginable. My friends didn't really know this, though, because they might judge me because of that. There was so much I couldn't tell my friends. Maybe it was silly. But I didn't care. I liked being part of a group, and I was not about to be kicked out.

The next day, I was in Calculus class (Where I still didn't understand a word the teacher said), when a voice over the intercom spoke. It was a British lady's voice, and I recognized it as the secratary's.

"Austin Moon to Dean Roberson's office, Austin Moon."

I stood up, and headed to the door. All eyes in the classroom had shifted to me, and I uncomfortably opened the door and left as fast as possible.

When I entered the office, the British secretary pointed to the Dean's office. I went inside, feeling just the slightest bit nervous.

"Hello again, Mr. Moon." The Dean turned to face me. I sat down in the designated chair.

"Hello sir." I replied, my voice smooth, with the tiniest bit of sarcasm laced into it. I tried to hide it, though, and the Dean didn't seem to notice it.

"Yesterday I was informed that you were... struggling in a few of your classes."

I nodded. "I don't really understand anything the teachers are saying."

A tiny smile curved the Dean's lips, but I might've just imagined it, for a split second later, it was gone.

"In this school, there are some students that rise above others. Ally Dawson is one of them. She gets all A's in her classes, has never gotten into any trouble-"

"Dean," I inturrupted, "I'd love to sit here and listen to stories about your favorite student, but what does this have to do with me?"

For a minute, Dean just stared at me. I began to realize that what I'd just said hadn't been the smartest move. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm telling you this, because she's so smart, there isn't much we can teach her. So, she's going to tutor you. As they say, you know you've learned everything you can once you teach it."

I blinked. Mrs. Moore had been serious? She was really going to make me do this? Be tutored by some nerdy, ultra-smart girl? Joy. And rainbows. Not.

_Has anyone actually said that before, or did you make it up to sound cool?_

"I don't have to stay after school, do I?" I blurted out.

Dean seemed to be exasperated with me. "No, Mr. Moon, she will tutor you during free period."

I didn't know if that was any better. Free period and hanging out with Dez and Chuck were the only good things about this school. Now that was being taken away from me. On the other hand, now I wouldn't have to stay here any longer than a school day, and could hang out with Trent and the guys.

I shrugged. "All right. When do I start?"

"In two hours; Free period."

When the bell finally rung, signalling the start of free period, I got up and started walking to the library, since that was where I was supposed to meet my "study buddy" or whatever. As it turned out, the library was practically all the way on the other side of the building. By the time I got there, I was breathing slightly heavily.

I glanced around the room, to see if I could spot Ally Dawson. The Dean had described her as, "pretty brown hair, brown eyes, glasses" but I doubted that was a correct description. As I scanned the room, and my eyes landed on the girl I'd bumped into the other day.

_No way. Is she... Ally Dawson?_

She was sitting in the corner of the library, her bag at her feet and a book in her hands. I walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and turned to look at me.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

"I'm Austin Moon, the guy you're supposed to tutor."

She blinked, and nodded, gesturing for me to take a seat on the other side of the table. I did, narrowing my eyes slightly. Could she not talk or something?

Finally, she spoke for the first time. Her voice was quiet, and smooth. Not a touch of nervousness, but also not very confident in herself. It was a nice voice, though. She should use it more often.

"So what subject do you need help in?"

I snorted. "What subject _don't _I need help in?"

My sarcasm doesn't seem to affect her much, and she simply rolls her eyes.

_Nerd's got attitude. _

She leans over to pick up her bag, and I glance at the book she'd been reading. It was called _Music Theory for the Gifted. _I blinked. She liked music? More importantly, I had something _in common _with this girl?

She slid the book in front of me, already opened to a particular page. I could tell it was the same lesson I hadn't understood yesterday.

"You see," she began to explain things to me, out of the book. Her voice was all business, and I smiled slightly. Her no-nonsense teacher attitude was slightly... endearing. I didn't say anything as she explained, and after a few minutes, and a few examples, I actually began to _understand _what she was saying. I blinked, then did one of the problems, without a word. When I showed her the finished problem, she looked it over and nodded curtly.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

She'd grown more confident now, I could tell by the tone and volume of her voice. I nodded, and did another problem. Again she nodded. This time she gave me the smallest of smiles. I gave her a small smile back. We sat in quiet for a moment, me doing more problems and her returning to her book momentarily.

"You like music," I blurted out.

She looked up at me, surprised. "Um, yeah."

"I do too."

"Oh."

Another silence. I sighed heavily. "Can we do another subject now? I learned something in this one."

She sighed, before taking the Calculus book from me and putting it back in her bag. I studied her more closely this time. She had a pretty floral drees on today, that went down to her knees. Floral seemed to be a common thing with her. When she saw me looking at her, she flushed slightly, handing me the book quickly. I tried not to laugh at her embarrassment. She obviously wasn't used to attention. I was pretty sure I knew why. Her brown eyes looked anywhere but at mine.

"Let's do some European History," She said.

When the bell finally rang, signalling lunch, I picked up my bag and dismissively said, "See you tomorrow." Just as I was leaving, the boy (was his name Darryl?) from yesterday who'd felt the need to "protect" Ally came in. When he saw me, his fist clenched slightly.

"He's not bothering you, is he Alls?"

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. "You know, I would think a guy who came to the library as often as you would have stronger muscles, since it's all the way across the building." I sent him a challenging smirk.

Ally quickly moved past me, muttering to the boy, "Come on, he's just trying to make you mad."

The boy growled, but walked away anyways. I let out a huff, before heading to the lunchroom to meet Dez and Chuck.

* * *

"So how tutoring?" Chuck asked with a grin.

I shrugged, taking a bite of my ham. That was the one thing I absolutely _loved _about this school; the food. It was amazing. The food was cooked, actually cooked, by chefs, and they made things that weren't just hamburger and an apple. I could go to school here forever if it was just for the food.

"It's not that bad. But it's also not fun. Ally's so boring." I rolled my eyes. "One day, she's gonna be some stuffy old librarian with a bunch of cats." Dez and Chuck laughed at this description.

"She can be pretty boring," agreed Dez.

I squinted at him. "You know her?"

"Yeah! I'm frenemies with this girl Trish, who's Ally's best friend!"

"He likes her," Chuck smirked.

Dez pouted. "Hey! We're talking about Austin and Ally's study date, not my... slightly romantic feelings for a girl who barely likes me as a friend, much less a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Study date? Who does that? If you wanna ask a girl out, why not make it clear that it actually _is _a date first?"

Dez shrugged. "It's a dating code or something,"

The three boys shrugged in agreement.

* * *

When I got home, the house was deadly quiet. I frowned. That was odd. My mom only worked part-time, and today was usually one of the days she didn't work. She was an accountant, so she could afford to work part time, and still make a fair salary.

When I walked into the kitchen to get a snack, I noticed a note on the counter. I took it and read it over.

_Austin, _

_I'm out with James for the rest of the night. I hope you don't mind too much. There's some dinner in the fridge for you. Just heat it up in the microwave. _

_Love always, _

_Mom_

In disgust, I threw away the note. Of course she would be out with him. James was one of the reasons my parents divorced; because my mom liked him more than my dad. And it was also one of the reasons I was so mad at her. One of the many, many reasons.

As I lay in my bed that night, thinking about the day, and began to fall asleep, I could picture Ally with that annoyed look on her face when I'd asked to switch subjects.

I had a feeling I'd be getting a lot more of that look from her.

**Like it? Love it? Hate me for writing Austin as such a jerk? Review and lemme know! See you soon for chapter 4! It's gettin' good!**

**Bye! :D**


	4. I'm sorry, Dinner?

**Wassup people? You guys should thank me big time, because right now, I'm laying in bed sick as a dog and feeling misrable. But you guys are so awesome, I'm updating anyways. :)**

**As usual, thanks to every single reviewer, follower, favoriter, and reader! I love you guys! And I've smiled at every single review I've gotten. So keep it up!**

**This chapter is split in half, since it's purdy long... :) Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

A few days later I have another tutoring session with Ally. We decided that today we would meet in the balcony above the pool. Why, I'm not entirely sure, but we did. It might have something to do with the fact that I told her I think best when I'm around water, but she'd just rolled her eyes at my comment, so maybe not. She's strange; she doesn't find my sarcastic humor very funny. She once smiled at one of my jokes, but it didn't last, and she tried to hide it from me. One of my goals is to try and make her laugh. Why? I have no idea. None at all.

We were doing some Spanish homework, with her explaining things every once in a while. While I was working, and she was writing something in a brown book with an "A" on it, I asked her a question.

"Whatcha writing?"

She didn't reply, just kept writing. I furrowed my brow in thought. Why wouldn't she be talking to me?

"So what instruments do you play?"

"Why do you care?" Her tone was slightly bitter. I knitted my brows together in confusion. She'd never said anything mean to me, and it sort of surprised me, the hostility in her voice. What had I done to her?

"I was just asking, no need to get all angry."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You seriously want to be my friend?"

I let out a long sigh. "Listen, you're my tutor. And that means that we're going to see each other every single day for the rest of the year. I'm not saying we have to be besties, but we should at least be friends. We can't hate each other, it's just... too awkward and weird."

She gave him a look that said _really? _

"You knocked me down and didn't even have the courtesy to pick up my books, you've been extreamly mean to my boyfriend, and I don't even want to know what you did at your old school, because I know it's all trouble and jerkiness. How am I supposed to like you? At all?" She stared at me, demanding an answer.

I really didn't know what to say at this point. She hated my guts, it was obvious. Even if the feeling was mutual, I still needed to figure out a way to make us... Sort-of friends.

_She's really cute when she's angry. _

I made a split decision, and said this aloud. Most girls liked it when I complemented them, and it usually got me out of the doghouse. Maybe it would apply here, even if we weren't dating or anything like that.

She just blinked, looking shocked, then after a moment she let out a snort. "Ha! That the best you got? One complement and suddenly you think you're OK? News flash, you're not."

I'd never heard her talk this much, or this passionately, about anything since I'd met her. She was surprising me.

"Ok then, so what will it take for you to accept the fact that we are now friends?" i asked, raising an eyebrow at her. It only took her a few seconds to figure out her reply.

"An apology."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Apologize to me for knocking me over and not helping me pick up my books. Apologize to Dallas for taunting him." She pointed a finger at me, "Then, and only then, will we be friends."

I pressed my lips together and said nothing for a moment. Apologizing to her wasn't too big of a deal; I'd apologized to tons of girls(Not too many of them had actually accepted the apology, though...) but never had I willingly apologized to another guy before. Apologies were for the weak men, and I certainly wasn't weak.

But like the idiot I am, I agreed.

"Fine," I grumbled. I sighed and looked at her as sincerely as I could. "Ally Dawson, I'm so very, very sorry for not helping you pick up your books when you fell down, and for being mean to your boyfriend. Will you forgive me?" I gave her my best charming smile. She smiled slightly at my silliness, but she nodded anyway.

"I forgive you." She said, shaking her head in amusement. "Now can we get back to tutoring, like we're _supposed _to be doing, and you can apologize to Dallas at lunch."

"Yay," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

Before I could even blink, it was lunchtime.

I walked into the cafeteria, heading towards my usual table with Chuck and Dez. To my surprise(and, might I add, displeasure) Ally, Dallas, and another girl were sitting with them.

_Great. _I thought glumly.

I sat down next to Chuck, and was two seat away from Dallas. He sent me a glare.

"What's _he _doing here?" He spat.

I glanced at Ally, who sent me a pointed look. I sighed heavily, and turned to Dallas. "Dallas," I began, my tone slightly exasperated. "I'm sorry for taunting you multiple times. It was wrong, and I was wondering if we can be friends."

He stared at me suspiciously. "Why? Why do you want be my friend all of a sudden?"

I smiled at him as best as I could(It sure wasn't easy...) and said, "Because my friends are friends with your girlfriend."

He nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll your friend, on condition."

_What is with these people and conditions? _

He stared me down intensly. "Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?"

I choked on the piece of spagetti I was eating (it was really good spagetti, by the way) and gasped for breath. I stared at him as if he was insane, because, well, he was.

"No," I said, trying to catch my breath. "I'm not-" I coughed, "=trying to steal her."

"You sure?" He asked, warily.

"Postive," I nodded, taking a sip of water and coughing one last time. Ally, Dez, Chuck, and the other girl stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "So... Who's that?" I pointed to the girl I didn't know. She was short, shorter than even Ally (and Ally was pretty short...). She had long, curly black hair that fell down her back, and by the looks of it, she was Latina.

"Oh!" Dez said, turning to the girl. "Trish, that's our new friend Austin. Austin, this is our old friend Trish."

I gave her a nod, then, with a dry smile, said, "I've heard about you,"

She smiled slightly. "Only good things, I hope." She gave Dez a meaningful look. "And I've heard about you. You have... Mixed reviews."

I shrugged. "Haters gonna hate." Chuck snorted, and I gave him a high five.

"You got that right."

Dallas rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The next day, during my tutoring session with Ally, I could tell the difference. Now that she considered us friends, she talked more, and wasn't always talking about the subject at hand. Another thing I noticed was that she was starting to smile more. I liked her smile. It was sweet, and if she was smiling, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"So," I said while I was working on a history worksheet, "You never answered my question."

She raised her eyebrow. "What question would that be?"

"The one about what instruments you play."

"Oh," She said, seeming surprised. "Well I play piano, and I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it, and a bit of guitar."

I scoffed, smirking at her. "That's it? I can play any instrument. You name it, I can play it."

She rolled her eyes. "As if."

I pouted. "Nonbeliever! Shun the nonbeliever! Sssssshhhhuuunnnn!"

At this she laughed. A real laugh. I smiled triumphantly. I'd succeded. She'd laughed. Her laugh was very musical, and way prettier than any other laugh I'd ever heard.

_Whoa, hold the phone. I'm admiring her? That's just weird and wrong. _

I shook off the weird feeling, and went back to my homework.

* * *

When I arrived home from school that day, my mom was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I set down my book bag, and grabbed some carrots from a bag in the fridge.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Fine," I said dismissively.

She gave me a look. "How are your grades doing?"

I pulled out a paper. "This was my first test since joining. Analyze it or whatever." I tossed it to her. She took it and looked it over. There was a note at the bottom, and she read it silently. Finally, she broke it.

"You have a tutor? Ally Dawson? I know her! Her mom works with James!"

"Cool," I said, finishing my carrots and turning to head up the stairs.

"You know what? I'm going to invite her family over for dinner tomorrow night!"

I stopped, turning around slowly. "What?"

She smiled brightly. "This girl must be a miracle worker, for you to get a B- in a subject you've never learned before! I'll see if they can make dinner tomorrow."

Before I could even utter a reply, she was rushing to the phone and dialing a number. I blinked.

_Ally's coming here? Great. Just wonderful. _

As I turned and walked up the stairs to my room, and thought about it, maybe having Ally here wouldn't be the end of the world.

If only I knew.

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon! What are you wearing?" My stared at me in horror.

It was Saturday, and the Dawsons were scheduled to arrive any minute. I wasn't particually excited for this, but tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, just so my mom didn't freak out on me.

I blinked. "Um... Jeans and a T-shirt, what I wear every single day. And you know I hate being called by my full name. Monica, what a stupid name."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can't wear _normal _clothes for something like this! Don't you want to make a good impression?"

I stared at her. "Why would I want that?"

She looked shocked. 'Don't you want to impress Ally and her family?"

I mimicked her tone. "No, not really!"

She stil seemed genuinely surprised. "But you like her!"

I let out a short, "Ha!" and then gave her a look. "No Mom, trust me, I don't."

What was with everyone thinking I liked her?

"Oh," was her only reply, and she shrugged and walked off.

I turned and was about to go out into my backyard to practice some hockey moves when the doorbell rang. I groaned inwardly.

_Here we go. _

I opened the door to reveal three people; Ally's father, who was a short, slightly pudgy man, with a broad smile on his face, Ally's mom, who had brown hair, brown eyes, and another wide smile, and Ally, fidgiting with her skirt, staring at the ground.

"Hi..." I said uncertainly.

"Hello!" Before I knew what was happening, Ally's mom had me in a bear hug. I stared at Ally, my eyes slightly wider than normal, and I saw her try to hide a laugh, by coughing. My eyes narrowed.

_Laugh it up, Dawson. My revenge will come in time. _

But I managed to speak as she released me from the hug. "Come in."

As they filed into the living room to sit down, Ally at the back of the line, I grabbed her arm and muttered in her ear, "Make sure she never hugs me again." She tesned slightly at our closeness, but I pulled away after the comment. The feeling of my skin touching hers sent a warmth through me that I couldn't quite explain, but I did my best to shrug it off.

She slipped out of my grasp, and turned, giving me a smirk. "No promises." With that, she walked into my living room and sat down. My mouth hung open in shock. Was this Ally Dawson, or her twin pretending to be her? I noticed that Ally dressed the same inside and outside of school. It didn't really surprise me. I would've been surprised if she'd worn something different.

Although it would've been a nice surprise.

I walked over and sat on the couch next to my mom, who was talking to Ally's parents about herself.

"So, Austin, tell us what you like to do." Ally's mom, who'd introduced herself as Penny, said, way too chirpily for my taste.

"Well, I-"

"Austin loves music," My mom said enthusiastically. "He can play any instrument! You name it, he can play it!"

I gave Ally a meaningful look. She just rolled her eyes the slightest.

"Really? That's so cool! Ally loves music! She even writes her own songs! They're really good!"

I glanced at Ally, surprised. I hadn't known that. She avoided my gaze.

"Is that what you're always writing in that brown book of yours?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! We gave her that book when she was six, and she's been writing in it ever since!" She gushed. "Man, she was so cute back then!" She turned her attention to me and smirked. "Course, she's pretty cute now too, right Austin?"

I stared at her incrediously. My mouth tried to form words, but it was official; I had no clue what to say to this woman. Finally, I manged to say, "Uh, yeah... Right..."

She beamed, turning back to my mom. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ally silently laughing. I turned and gave her my fiercest glare.

_Oh, she's so dead. _

This, however, only made her laugh harder.

* * *

As the two families sat down to dinner, I was "Purposely not-on-purpose' sat next to Ally.

I was going to have a serious talk with her later.

"So Ally," My mom said as she began passing out the food, "You must be pretty smart to be tutoring Austin. And patient, too. Is he a good student?"

Ally uncomfortably shrugged. "I guess so." I made a face, and she tried not to laugh.

"Well, you've certainly managed to get through to him, so whatever you're doing, keep going, because it's working."

I choked back a laugh as a blush covered Ally's face.

_Who's embarressed now? That's right... YOU!_

The dinner continued, and once we'd finished eating, I really couldn't handle the subtle-yet-not-very-subtle jabs by the parents that we liked each other. So I stood up and announced, "I'm going to go upstairs now, but it's been great meetimg you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."

They looked up and smiled. "Pleasure meeting you too!" They glanced at Ally, and then looked back at me. "Hey! How about you take Ally with you?" I blinked, shocked at the suggestion. My initial response was going to be, "Nope, sorry, got a lot of homework, and can't do that with Ally around..." But I realized that was a stupid excuse, because, well, she was my tutor. Plus, when I glanced over at Ally, her eyes pleaded with me to say yes, because she didn't want to be here any more than I did. So I sighed.

"Ok. Come on."

As Ally stood up and followed me to the stairs, Penny called to us.

"Hey!'

We turned around.

She smiled innocently. "Have fun, but not too much fun, 'kay?"

The adults laughed so hard I could see tears in their eyes. Ally stood, mortified, with her face looking like a tomato that was about to explode. And me? I couldn't move or breathe. I just stared dumbly at my parents, before turning and heading towards the stairs, grabbing Ally and pulling her along. I didn't miss the strange feeling I got once again as my skin made contact with hers.


	5. Some Music and a Deal

**Hey guys! It's been a little while, so thanks for your patience! This is sort of part two to the last chapter, so it's kinda short. :( But enjoy it anyways!**

When we reached my room, I quickly shut the door, and stared at it, not daring to turn around. The silence only worsened the awkwardness. Finally, after a full minute of silence, I spoke. I still didn't turn around, though.

"They're worse than my friends teasing me about a girl. And that's saying something, since those guys have pretty dirty minds."

Ally laughed slightly. "I know." After a few seconds, she spoke, more quietly. I turned to face her then. "I'm really, really sorry about them..." She was still blushing a bit.

I nodded solumnly. "Yeah, me too. About my mom, not your parents. Although I'm sorry about that, too."

She smiled. I walked over and sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me. She sat down, a comfortable distance away from me. We were quiet for another minute, then she spoke.

"That's a really cool guitar," she said, pointing to a guitar in the corner of my room.

I grinned. "You don't even know the best part about it." I ran over to the guitar, picked it up, and brought it back to the bed. "It's signed." I said, pointing to the signature.

Ally's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh my gosh! How did you get Jackson Lowe to sign it? He was one of the greatest rockstars ever!"

I smiled fondly. "My dad got it for me. He worked for a guy, who's cousin worked for a recording company. So when he found out that Jackson Lowe was recording there, he stole my guitar and asked if they could get it signed by him. I was mad at first, but when he gave me this..." I trailed off, smiling, "I was so happy..." My smile faded.

She looked at me, concered. "What happened to your dad? Not- not that you have to talk about it if you don't want to, but-"

"It's ok," I said, smiling slightly at her. She was pretty cute when she rambled. "He and my mom divorced. No big deal."

A soft expression crosses Ally's face, and quietly she says, "My parents are divorced, too."

I looked at her, surprised. "Really? But- but they're here together, and they seem to get along OK..."

Ally sighed, turning away. "I know."

The room falls silent again, with me playing with the guitar strings. After a moment, she looks at me. "So, you going to play me a song or not?"

I shrug, pulling the strap over my head. "What do you want to hear?"

She shrugged. "Anything."

So I start playing one of Jackson Lowe's biggest hits, and begin to sing the lyrics.

_Rock n' roll, rock n' roll, all day and night,_

_Rock it hard don't stop put up a fight_

_Rock n' roll, rock n' roll, it's time to shout_

_And even if ya don't I'll bring it out_

_Bring out that Rock and Roll_

I played the guitar riff at the end, adding in a, "Yeah!" at the end for good measure. Ally clapped, smiling widely. "That was amazing!" She said, grinning. "You're really good."

I flipped my hair. "Why thank you." I smiled. "Your turn."

She blinked. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "I played you my guitar, now sing me a song you wrote."

"Oh," Her voice was hesitant and worried. I gave her a look. "What? Why won't you? It's only fair."

Ally toyed with the ends of her hair, unsure. "You see, I don't exactly play in front of any other people..."

I gave her a look. "Why not?"

She wouldn't meet my gaze. "I just... don't. I sorta have stage fright."

I roll my eyes. "Oh c'mon. Please?" I give her my best puppy dog face. "For me?"

She stands up and walks to the other side of the room, and says, with a firmness, "No. Someday, maybe, but I just..." She leaves her sentence hanging there, filling the room with a somber feeling.

"Uh..." I blink, then slowly nod. "Um, ok then."

She turns to me and nods gratefully, and whispers, "Thanks."

I can only nod.

* * *

When Ally's family leaves, my mom insisted that I do the dishes for her. I grumbled and groaned about it, but ended up doing it anyway. As I washed the dishes in the warm, soapy water, she sat down at the table behind me.

"So what you and Ally talk about upstairs?" She asked.

"Nothing," I muttered as I focused on removing a stubborn bit of food from a plate.

"So, what did you do then?"

I let out a heavy breath before turning to face her. "Mom," I try to keep my voice as calm as possible, "Ally and I are just friends. I don't like her, she doesn't like me, she has a boyfriend. Got it?" I turned back to the sink.

"Ok then." She acts like she's dropped it, but I can tell; she hasn't.

* * *

The world hates me, I kid you not.

The next day, during school, I learn that I'm once again falling behind. Seriously, it's not my fault if my brain isn't a super-computer! I know my mom wanted me to go to a school nearby that would help me decide my future, but this was absolutely insane.

And this rant is what I told Ally at tutoring.

She rolled her eyes. "Austin, you have to at least _try_."

I yanked my hands through my hair in frustration. "If I wasn't trying, I wouldn't be here. Not at this school, not in this tutoring session. If I wasn't trying, I would ditch every single class, every single day."

Ally studied me, biting her lip. It was a habit of hers, when she was thinking hard about something.

"How about I make you a deal?" She asked.

I stared at her. "What kind of deal?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you get an 'A' on a test, I'll..." She tried to think something. "I'll..."

"You'll get a makeover," I say triumphantly. She just looked at me, which made me wonder. What had possessed me to say that? It was the anger talking. But now that'd I'd said it, I wasn't opposed to it, so...

"Fine," she said, heaving a sigh. "I'll do your stupid idea." After a moment of silence, she said, more teasingly this time, "You're such a boy."

I breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Whew! That's good to know!"

She giggled.

It wasn't going to be easy, but I had a feeling it'd be worth it.


	6. Not a Date

**Hey guys! How's it going? I'm excited, because I've been looking forward to this chapter for a very long time. As always, thanks to every single reader, follower, favoriter, and REVIEWER! You guys are literally the best people in the world. I'm so excited for the future of this story; I have big plans! ;) Unfortunately, I go back to school on Monday, so updates might not be as frequent... But I'll try my very hardest! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do.**

"Thats P-I, Moon." Trent smirked.

I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck. "Why is this harder than normal?"

He shrugged, grabbing the basketball from my hands. "Probably because those lame nerds at your school are rubbing off on you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Somethin' like that."

He tossed the ball into the hoop without a problem. "Ha. You'll miss, and you'll lose."

"Don't count me out so fast!" I grabbed the ball and threw it into the hoop. The ball swirled around the rim for a moment, before falling out.

I frowned.

"Ha! I was right!" Trent laughed. "Dude, what's got you all stressed out? Is the nerdiness too much for you to handle?"

I heaved a sigh, sitting down beside the court. "I'm fine. Just... need to work on my free throws, is all."

"No kidding," He sat next to me. "Does this have something to do with grades?"

I nodded. "I'm just wigging out, because my mom'll freak if I don't do well. And, well... You've seen her freaked."

Trent laughed. "Sure have." He patted my shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Trent stood up. As he began to walk away, he called, "See ya later." He waved without turning around. I sighed, heading off to my house.

* * *

It had been a week since the bet with Ally, and I was beginning to become sick and tired of studying. I slammed closed a chemistry book, frustrated, and gave Ally an impatient look.

"I'm done." I said simply. She stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're giving up?"

I scoffed. "No, of course not. But for today, right now, I'm done."

She sighed, closing her book. "Ok, but we still have, like, another forty-five minutes of study hall; we just started."

I nod. "I know. And now we're done." I shoved the books into her bag.

She picked up her bag, then said, "Well, then I'm going to the library for the period. See you tomorrow." She flashed me a smile, then turned around. I watched her take a step away from me, then suddenly an idea popped into my head, and I grinned, misceviously.

"Hey Ally!"

She turned around, and waited.

I smirked. "The library? Really? Can you get any nerdier?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I _like _the library."

"I like to drown my pancakes in syrup, but that doesn't make it a good idea, now does it?"

She stared at me. "What's your point?"

i smiled broadly. "I'm going to teach you about a little thing I like to call... _Fun_."

Her eyes widened in fear. They sure had a good reason to.

* * *

I pulled her through the trees, with her whisper-shouting at me to turn around. But I didn't listen.

I finally reached the place I'd been pulling her; the parking lot that my car was located in. My mom had recently (very reluctantly) allowed me to drive myself to school, and I had to park in a parking lot far away in the back. The reason? The main parking lot was filled with shiny sports cars, and the Dean liked to keep it that way. My car didn't exactly fit his description of a car that belonged in a private school's parking lot. So I had to come here, the parking lot covered by trees.

She came to a rest beside me, her breathing slightly heavy. "_What _are we doing? Where are we going? Why-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth. I spoke as calmly as I could. "Ally, we're going to go out for a little while. I pinky-promise, we'll be back in time for our next class."

I could tell by her glare she didn't believe me. "So we'll really have time to go out and come back in half an hour?"

I burst out laughing. "No silly! We have an hour and a half; we can eat lunch out. It'll be super fun, trust me."

She glanced dubiously at my car. "You're not going to kill me, or kidnap me, are you?"

I blinked. "Um, no, why would I do that, exactly?"

She nervously played with the ends of her hair. "I don't know, Austin..."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my car, opened the passenger door, and pushed her in. "There. Now off we go!"

When I got in the car, she had a look of slight anger. "You do realize this would look very, very bad if anyone saw us, right?"

I shrugged. "No one will know us, believe me. I've done this before."

She leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, that's why I'm worried."

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of a place I occationally went to when I ditched.

Ally stared at me, surprised. "A bowling alley?"

I smiled. "It's not _just _a bowling alley; it's also an arcade, bumper cars, and a roller rink!"

She nodded slowly. "So... this is fun for you?"

I nodded. "Bowling's like, one of the most fun things ever! Plus, it's played in an 'alley!'" I laughed. She however, was not amused.

"Austin, I don't-"

"Come on!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. First, we got some food; a hot dog and fries for me, and simply a smoothie for Ally. When I raised an eyebrow at her choice, she defended herself. "Everything else on the menu is so... Unhealthy and disgusting."

I begged to differ, and so it created an argument that we fought about throughout our bowling game. I won by 67 points, just in case you were wondering. She claimed it was because of her inexperience, but I'm pretty sure it had more to do with her sticks she calls arms.

Then we played some arcade games. My goal was to get a hundred-twenty tickets, to buy a stuffed animal I saw in the display. Ally made fun of me and called me childish, but who cares? Everyone's got a hidden talent or like; mine just happens to be stuffed animals! And music, I suppose.

As I played a game of skeeball, she watched me, looking slightly bored.

"Come on, Ally! Play this game with me!" I gave her the puppy look. She rolled her eyes, but came over anyway.

"Ok then. I will." She grabbed the balls, and began to throw them. I watched in shock; she was the best skeeball player I'd ever seen.

"How'd you do that?"

She laughed at my expression. "Magic, Austin, magic."

I eventually won my stuffed dog, which was later stolen while Ally and I roller-skated.

She smiled at me, as we skated to a popular pop tune. She stared singing quietly, and I joined her. I grabbed her hands, and being a much better skater than her, I spun her around. She laughed. I pulled her towards me and grinned. "You're light as a feather, Ally!"

She laughed. "Am not!"

I grinned, and glanced down. Our eyes met, and I stared into her chocolate brown orbs that were just so... warm and kind and... I leaned a little closer to get a better look. We were so close, I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes fluttered shut, and I glanced at her lips. I began to lean down. Suddenly, a young girl crashed into us, screaming that she couldn't stop. I fell down, and Ally fell beside me. I opened my eyes once I was on the ground, and we just sort of stared at each other. I managed the tiniest of smiles.

"We should... probably start heading back to school, now..."

* * *

The car ride was the most awkward ride of my life. I was trying my best to not think about earlier. I was doing a pretty good job, until she brought up an awkward subject.

"Um, so, Dallas was texting me, asking me where I was during lunch."

I shrugged. "So?"

"So..." She tried to make me see it, but I had no clue what she was getting at. "It's just that... This kinda, sorta, to most people, would be a date..."

I choked. "A date? No, no, tell him we were just hanging out. I'll help, if you want-"

Ally sighed, drumming her fingers on the side of the car. She wouldn't look at me. "Don't worry. I'll... Think of something to tell him."

It was extra hard not thinking about it now.

"You do that."

* * *

It was after school. I paced in my room, running my hands through my hair in complete and utter frustration. I couldn't believe it. What was wrong with me? I'd tried to freaking _kiss _her. Ally Dawson! The ultra nerd! But the fact seemed pretty undeniable. I'd tried to kiss her. It hadn't been on purpose; it'd been an accident. I swore it was.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was the bad boy, the one who dated three girls a week, who always skipped class; a guy who hadn't had a crush since the beginning of middle school. She, however, was a good girl, nerd, who always got A's and whose only boyfriend was as nerdy as her. I wasn't supposed to want to kiss her.

But I really, really did.

And that scared me.

What if I... liked her? I smacked myself as hard as possible at this thought, and winced. No. Nope. That wasn't an option.

But what other option was there?

I got up and started to pace again. Maybe it was because I hadn't kissed a girl since winter break. I was just being a hormonal teen boy. I ran a hand through my hair once again. Yes, that had to be it.

"Austin! Quit pacing, you'll burn a hole through the floor!"

Gotta love my mom.

I sat back down at my desk, opening a book to start my homework.

Not a date. Not at all.

**Like it? Hate it? I thought it was okay (Better than the last chapter, anyways...) Review and tell me what you think of it! See you soon! **

**Later!**


	7. My Choice

**Hey hey all y'all! Been a couple days, huh? Sorry bout that. But, I can assure you, I will probably update tomorrow as well, so this isn't the last chapter until next weekend :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! I kinda like this one, more so than most of the others. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I took aim for my shot, my eyes narrowed in concentration. After around ten agonizing seconds, I shot. The ball shot forward and knocked the black ball into the hole. I leapt in the air with a triumphant, "Ha! I won! You lost!"

Trent grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

I was hanging out at his house, like I did most Saturdays. His basement was the coolest place in the universe, in my opinion.

"So," he said, plopping down on a beanbag in the corner of the room. "I'm throwing a party next Saturday. You comin'?"

I laughed. "Course I'm coming! Missing one of your parties would be a crime!" I lived for Trent's parties. If you were in high school, then Trent's parties were an automatic go. They were just so much fun. Sometimes, even collage kids came.

"Good." He grabbed a soda. "Rematch?"

I slapped his shoulder. "You're gonna lose again!"

* * *

"I don't get it. The book is supposed to be about killing birds. But no birds have died yet!"

Ally gave me an exasperated look. "Look, just read the book quietly, OK? I'm not in the mood for your whining."

I stared at her, confused. She was never this testy with me; she was, for the most part, a very patient person. Something was wrong.

"What's your problem?"

Maybe that could've come out more sympathetically...

She didn't look at me. "It's nothing, I'm just being moody."

I didn't believe it, but I cracked a joke anyways. I just can't help myself. "PMS'ing?"

She stared at me, her mouth forming an 'O'. "What- what- NO!" She glared fiercely. "I'm. _fine._"

I mumbled a, "Yeah, yeah," before I turned back to the boring book I'd been reading.

After a moment of silence, Ally blurted out, "I'm really mad. And sad."

I gave her an unimpressed look. "So you _are _going to tell me."

She ignored my comment. "It was a normal day when I woke up. But when I got to school, Dallas was waiting for me. So I said 'hi!' and he said we needed to talk, and then he told me that he and Sadie Doolittle had been hanging out a lot, and then he told me I should probably find someone else and then he walked away, and left me with-"

I was amazed. First, that she was telling me all this personal information, and second, that she could say so many words in one breath. "Ally." The sound of my voice stopped her ranting. "I get the picture."

She nodded, slightly embarressed. "Oh, right."

I turned back to the book with a shrug, unsure of what to say. Dealing with people after breakups wasn't really my thing. "Sorry."

"it's not your fault."

There was another moment of silence, before Ally broke it again. "Can I ask you something?"

I scoffed. "If it's about where babies come from, I'm not the person to talk to..."

She gave me another glare. "Austin."

"Ally." I mimicked.

"Austin!" She shoved me slightly. i gave her an annoyed look. "Ok, ok. Fine. What?"

She leaned back in her seat and bit her lip. "Well, it's just... There's a dance coming up for Valentine's Day, and Dallas was supposed to take me so now I was hoping-" She gestured towards me. I ever so slowly began to shake my head. "Ally, I really don't-"

"Please?" She asked, her eyes pleading. "We're friends, right? We'd just being hanging out. At a dance with other people."

I leaned forward so that she could read my expressions easier. "Look, I don't do the whole, 'Dress up in a tux and slow dance with girls' thing. And even if I did, you're a friend. You don't go to dances with friends."

She stared at me, determined to convince me otherwise. "Why not?"

I blinked incrediously. "Because you don't kiss and get cozy with your friends! At least, I sure don't. Why can't you have Dez take you? Or Chuck?"

Ally sighed. "Because! Dez is taking Trish and Chuck will be in Wiscounsin for a wedding the day of the dance!"

"So don't go!"

Ally rolled her eyes, as if I'm the dumbest person on the planet. "I'm Dean's star pupil. I can't have him thinking I'm a ditcher, can I?"

I let out a bark of laughter. "Oh yeah. And going to the dance with the new delinquent boy will be amazing for your rep."

She sighed. "Please?"

I really, truely, was going to tell her no. I was. I was going to say 'no way'. But then I looked up, into her brown, brown eyes, that could turn the entire continent of Antarctica to mush, and I couldn't do it. Stupid pretty brown eyes.

"All right." I grumbled. "I'll take you to a dance."

She squealed, and leaned over the table, throwing her arms around my neck. I was so surprised, I couldn't move.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, yeah. Just one thing." She pulled away to look at me. "I don't have to buy you one of those flower thingys, do I?"

Needless to say, the answer was a yes, along with an arm punch.

* * *

Ally came up to me the next day at lunch, her expression full of excitement. "Austin! There you are; I've been looking for you." She began to ramble on about details of the dance, and I began to wonder why I'd agreed to this stupid thing. It was becoming more and more of a nuissance, that was for sure.

I sat down next to Ally at our usual lunch table. "So when is this thing, anyways?" I asked.

"Saturday night. It's at this fancy ballroom place; I'll give you the address. And also, I need to give you my address, so you can..."

Her words began to blur together, and I couldn't focus. I just stared at her, a sudden knot growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Whoa, wait, when is it again?"

She gave me a '_Weren't you paying attention?' _look, before repeating in a deadpan voice, "Saturday night."

_Oh great. Just wonderful. The same night as Trent's party. _

She began to talk again, and I tried to pay attention, but failed. What was I supposed to do? There was no way I was missing Trent's party, but this was obviously very important to Ally. But why should I care?

_Because you promised to go with her. _

Stupid conscience.

* * *

I had the tux. I had it ready.

But I was an idiot.

I'd almost returned the tux; I'd actually been in the store, ready to walk up to the desk, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. All I could see in my mind's eye was Ally's crushed expression, like a kicked puppy, and I turned around and went home.

And now it was Saturday.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself as I walked out the front door and got into my car.

When I arrived at the designated house, I decided that I wasn't going in the front like everyone else. I still felt horrible; the kicked puppy face was making a reappearence in my brain. But it was too late to turn around.

I opened the gate to Trent's huge backyard, and could hear faint laughter. As I approached the deck, I heard voices.

"Yeah, no kidding. Ever since he started attending that prep school, he's been all... distant and soft."

I blinked, surprised, and hid behind some shrubs in Trent's mom's garden.

"Yeah! I saw him hanging out with some other dudes that look like they've never played a sport or kissed a girl in their lives!" Ok, that's not what he said, but that's the clean version.

"He's a loser."

"When he shows up tonight, we gotta tell him that he needs to stop hanging around with those losers."

My jaw hardened. Around a month ago, I would've laughed and heartily agreed with them. But now, for whatever reason, I cared. I cared about those 'losers.' They were my friends. Better friends than those jerks will ever be.

I made my decision then. Turning around, I snuck back to my car.

* * *

I rang the doorbell and stood, waiting. The wind blew my hair to the side, and I brushed it carelessly out of my eyes. The door opened, revealing Lester Dawson, who nodded curtly at me.

"Good evening, Austin."

I felt slightly uneasy. Was he going to give me the father talk? I really didn't like that...

"Hi." I managed.

"You're a little late."

"I know. I'm very sorry. There was a delay."

I could hear in the background a faint voice that I guessed was Ally's. I gave Lester a knowing look, and he sighed and turned. "Watch yourself," he muttered before he left the doorway. I rolled my eyes. Parents.

Ally came out then. She wore a knee-length red dress with thin straps, and her hair was straight with her bangs more visable than normal. She still wore her glasses, though.

"Sorry I'm late."

She gave a careless shrug. "It's not a big deal. As long as you came."

My stomach twisted slightly in guilt, but I said nothing.

* * *

We arrived at the Valentine's ball (Again, why did I come? Oh yeah, puppy eyes.) Every single thing in the huge, fancy ballroom was pink or heart shaped. Yay.

As we walked in, I spotted Dez and Trish in the corner, and the two of us walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Ally said, a grin on her face.

"Hey." I repeated, giving them a half-hearted wave.

"Hey! How's goes it?" Dez asked enthusiastically.

"Great! We're going to go dance now, but we'll see you guys later!"

_We are? Oh yay, we are... _

I quietly followed Ally onto the dance floor, where a classical piano song was playing through the speakers, swift and sweet. What kind of dance was this?

Ally turned to me then, and put her hands on my shoulders. I put mine on her waist, and we swayed slowly. She smelled amazing, like strawberries and vanilla. She smiled her brillient smile at me. I tried to grin back at her, butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? _It was just like the skating. Only this time, we were so close. I wasn't leaning in, but I wanted to. Once again. Now I was annoyed with myself.

She glanced behind me, and I turned, curious, to see Dallas slow dancing with another girl.

And then it all made sense.

Why Ally desperately needed to come to a dance with someone else. A threat. But it didn't look like it bothered Dallas one bit. He caught sight of Ally and me, and sent a nod my way.

I turned back to Ally then, to find her staring at the ground. I sighed.

"Ally, c'mon. He's not worth it."

This caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

I pulled her closer to me, ever so slightly. "I mean, he's being stupid. You're a really cool girl, and you don't deserve someone like that. Forget about him."

She still looked uncertain. "I don't know..."

I spun her around. "Please? For me?" I begged her with my eyes to forget about the brown-haired moron behind us.

A small smile curved her lips. "Ok."

As I swung her around, talking with her and laughing, I realized this was way better than being at a party with Trent.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was later on that night, as we were sitting at a table, taking a break from dancing. She was laughing at a joke I'd made, and the lights framed her face perfectally, and I just knew.

_I like her. _

There was no other explanation for the churning of my stomach when she smiled at me, the way I wanted to hold her close to me, kiss her, it all added up to the one conclusion. At this revalation, I felt my breath hitch, and my eyes widen slightly. She looked at me curiously.

"What's up?"

I straighened up in my seat. "Nothing, nothing."

But that was a lie. Such a lie.

For my entire state of mind had just been shifted. What was I supposed to do now? I hadn't had a crush since middle school; I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to deal with it as a junior in high school. And why her? Sure, my heart understood why her, but my brain just didn't get it. At all.

As I drove her home later that evening, and wished her goodbye, I watched her get out of the car. She was just so pretty.

When I reached my house, I stopped the car, and slumped down in my seat, putting my head in my hands.

_Crap. _

**So... *fangirl scream here* Austin likes Ally! Austin likes Ally! Yeah...**

**By the way, THANK YOU! I love all 43 of you who favorited, all 88 of you who followed, and all 71 of you who reviewed! Shout-out of the chapter goes to LovingAUSLLY! You're a really awesome person, just sayin'. **

**See y'all later! Check out my new oneshot (Once it's posted... :P)**


End file.
